


Molds

by OfAnAincentClan



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Red Room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfAnAincentClan/pseuds/OfAnAincentClan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. few know of Fury's survival, and even fewer still remain loyal. However, Natasha knows better than to follow others and instead reports back to him only to be given a mission involving her dark past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind this is my first time writing and please comment on anything I can correct, thank you and enjoy! Also, clearly I have no affiliation whatsoever with any of the characters, canon storyline, etc. involved from the Avengers and other Marvel publications

**Molds**

Cute. Honestly. As if anyone could escape being molded. People become enraged at the idea of being manipulated yet ignore the most obvious manipulation of all. Their childhood.

The way they were raised is the starting point for every mold. The most angered people though, they were molded into something disgusting at the start, a monster, slimy and immoral. They always took two paths afterwards--either they remain in that mold and remain angry at the source, continuously blaming them, or, they attempt to morph themselves differently and only achieve in hating themselves. Although, more often than not it becomes a combination of both outcomes.

Then there are the lucky ones, those who were molded into something less vicious, something moral and humane. Nevertheless, they were still molded and in the end that's what it truly comes down to, that no one can ever escape being molded.

 


	2. Report for Mission

**Classified location, New York**

Natasha walked gracefully into Fury's office. Even though S.H.I.E.L.D. had officially fallen she still respected him and his authority and determined that reporting to him would be the best course of action.

"How are you doing, Director?" Natasha asked sincerely, still bristling after his falsified death.

"Just peachy," replied Fury sarcastically, "obviously S.H.I.E.L.D. falling has not deterred you from work".

"It's not like I have a life outside of this anyway, sir, especially now that my files have been leaked to the entire world."

'And who's fault would that be, Miss Romanoff?" Fury questioned snidely.

"With all due respect, sir, it was the most strategic move and the best course of action for finding where we went wrong with Hydra's infiltration."

"Very well, but next time inform me before going through with such a risky move."

"Will do, sir."

"Anyways, now that Hydra is above ground and in the spotlight, along with S.H.I.E.L.D., a new threat has emerged, and an old one at that," Fury said tensely.

"And what threat would that be?" questioned Natasha uneasily.

"The Red Room _and_ the Winter Soldier program along with your friend Ivan Petrovitch."

"I would hardly consider him a friend, Director." Natasha said huffing, "and what exactly would you like me to do involving this new threat?"

"Given that you have experience regarding every aspect, I would like you to check on their old hideouts and follow any lead you may find."

"You're insane, I would rather lose my dominant hand than get involved in that."

"What if I told you that there is evidence of your family still being alive?"

Natasha stilled and paused looking slightly stricken underneath her usually calm mask.

"So, get to it, Natasha," Fury said shooing her out of the room.


	3. Rats Under the Floorboards

**Marseille, France**

After the shattering revelation, Natasha was left feeling cold. She knew that she needed a detailed and thorough plan before dealing with the threat as it was the KGB and she knew from experience that they were the most cutthroat, cunning organization established. They would not hesitate to assassinate her even if they thought they had a slim chance of converting her back to the cause.

_'Naïve little ptenets thinking they still have a family,' these were the first words spoken to her by Ivan before he handcuffed her to the sink, leaving her to cry all by her little self_

_'Never lie to the mother land for they will see straight through your fallacies' a warning from the Winter Soldier, the very next day he was taken away to have his mind wiped yet again_

_'Dare to bite the hand that feeds you and see just how cruel we can be, for you will be left broken and bleeding, a disgusting disgrace to your ancestors' a final warning given to her by the guards who attempted to thwart her escape, right before she slit their throats_

Natasha woke up shivering on the cold pavement outside of an old pâtisserie wondering how she got there. All she remembered was checking into a hotel then deciding to go for a stroll to evaluate her surroundings and scope out any possible threats.

Her reason for going to France was that the drug trade was enveloping and brought the cockroaches above ground. It was always a good idea to go to the heart of crime if she wanted to hear the latest gossip about assassins and such that these people always brought along.

Still reeling after her flashbacks Natasha decided to infiltrate the black market later that day. However, with her cover blown she had to configure a convincing disguise. She decided on dressing as a frazzled businesswoman for they were the most common on the streets of Marseille.

Once she arrived, she set straight to work calling up old contacts from her mercenary days. The first one she spoke to was Valencio, a man many went to for the gossip on the streets, although not the most reliable, for something as big as the Red Room he ought to know something.

Turning out to be correct she quickly thanked him and hung up, scratching every word he said onto a rumpled napkin she had grabbed while near the pâtisserie. He did not know much but what she got out of him was significant as it told her that she was being tailed by a new and more efficient Black Widow protégé known as Yelena.

Knowing it was necessary to act quickly Natasha headed back to her hotel to gather her things and get a head start on her shadow.


	4. Into The Web

**Odessa, Ukraine**

As she was heading out, Fury called and she was informed that something large was to go down in Odessa and that it was imperative for her to be there. Knowing this would be her next stop she booked a flight, attempting to cover her tracks but knowing it would be hard as Ukraine had very little air travel in and out of the country.

Once she got there she noticed the surplus of authorities surrounding someone. The person appeared to be in great distress babbling incoherently about a bald man using unknown devices on her. Figuring eavesdropping to be ideal Natasha followed the group pretending to be an innocent bystander who was too nosy for their own good. What the authorities didn't know however was that while they were trying to break up the crowd she managed to slip a bug onto one of them.

After slipping away she quickly grabbed her luggage and went to call for an Über as it would be much harder for Yelena to track her that way. She had her driver drop her off near the Black Sea so that she could set up base in one of her safe houses.

Knowing she had little time Natasha got her laptop out and began researching the Winter Soldier's latest whereabouts as he was always amicable towards her. Although it was well known that they were acquainted, S.H.I.E.L.D. always turned a blind eye to the relationship as it would draw attention the the grayer areas of their organization. _Fools_ , she thought. Even the little acknowledgement they had of their association caused upheaval within the crime community therefore making it near impossible to retrace his steps.

Turning out to be right, she knew it to be of necessity that she find a new reliable source of Intel and quickly, lest she be picked off by the skeleton of the Red Room. She decided to check in on her friend Oksana, who lived nearby.

Pulling up to the curb, she quickly got out and walked the two blocks to her associates apartment making sure to check for threats before heading inside.

Upon arrival she was greeted with a gun to the temple and a knife at her throat. "Nice to see you too, darling child that _I_ _rescued_."

Quietly revoking her weapon, Oksana flinched, "You knew how I'd react, why show up unannounced?" She questioned.

"I have a shadow and didn't want to endanger you more"

"Bit too late for that now, isn't it?" Oksana replied quite unamused.

"Enough, I came here because I have important news."

"Just spit it out already, you know I've of little patience."

"Fine, the man who experimented on you is back, along with the Red Room." Natalia, as Oksana knew her by, said out of breath; and just like that Oksana's world was yet again shattered.

"How _dare_ you! How da r e you come here! _You had no right to do this!_ I got o u t, I got out of all of this shit and you still come crawling back, kicking up dirt as you do!"

"Really Oksana? This is what you truly believe? That I'm the cause? You got out? Please tell me, sweetheart, how you 'got out' when you still shove a gun up the nose of anyone who walks in your home. You don't know what it's like to be out of all this, and neither do I, so let's start talking about what actually matters and quit making up delusions that were never true to begin with." Natasha hissed, inches away from Oksana's face.


End file.
